


Wanting

by Neroli66



Series: Tilt [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave, rayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: Jayne has a little problem, River can't sleep. Bit of angst, bit of porn, bit of working some things out.





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Tilt](http://tarnished-muse.livejournal.com/tag/tilt) AU Universe-Jayne grew up as a slave, after he's re-captured on his home planet everyone needs to adjust to his having a new owner. River is still underage in this but she is the one who owns Jayne, so kinda dubcon on both sides. These are not going to be posted in chronological order...although this one does take place after [Jailbait](http://tarnished-muse.livejournal.com/5840.html).  
> Preliminary beta done by the amazing [](https://poisontaster.livejournal.com/profile)[**poisontaster**](https://poisontaster.livejournal.com/) , any remaining flaws are mine. Posted for [](https://fairandbright.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://fairandbright.livejournal.com/)**fairandbright**.

Jayne lay there, frustrated and tired. He’d never had a problem taking care of his own needs before. He had his girls taped up above to help out and several very fine women around him if he ever felt the need for something a little more dangerous.

But now, now as soon as he started giving himself some attention _her_ face popped up. Didn’t matter if he had someone else in mind before he started either.

He couldn’t visit a whore house without her permission and he sure as hell wasn‘t about to go and ask her if he could get himself sexed up in one. But now it seemed he couldn’t have a little private time with his hand without her say so neither, and it was starting to piss him off.

Not the least because he couldn’t figure out why it kept happening.

He’d started having fantasies about her before, but he was always able to push them away and think on someone else. Might come as a shock to some but raping little girls wasn’t his style and River was too young and crazy to be consenting, even if it was just in his head.

Only, now things were different and she owned him, wasn’t anything he could do without her consent anymore. Plus, he’d seen--they’d _all_ seen--that she could take care of herself and she was getting saner and closer to 18 everyday.

All of which made it harder and harder to push away the image of her full, pink lips wrapped around his John Thomas. And _none_ of which made her knowing he’d been jacking off to that little fantasy any less likely.

With a groan he focused on the most buxom image above him and tried again. He wouldn’t be getting any sleep ever again if he didn’t get rid of this hard-on.

A wave of relief passed over him as the image held and he started to relax into it and find his rhythm. His mind was so focused on picturing those red lips moving up and down that he didn’t even notice the hair around them darkening until the soft, cool hand wrapped lightly over his.

With a snarl, he was suddenly half sitting and reaching out to slam the little bit of a girl who had interrupted him to the floor.

But before his hand could make contact he realized it was River and that she had every right to stop him. Not to mention the right to forbid him to ever do it again. Every muscle in his body clenched as he fought back the wave of anger and frustration.

Wide brown eyes gazed back at him, calm and steady; gorram girl didn’t even have the grace to be afraid of him anymore. He let his hand fall to the mattress beside him in defeat.

It was then that Jayne realized her tiny little hand was still curved over his pecker.

She hadn’t moved an inch when he’d snatched his own out from under it. He swallowed heavily and prayed like hell that the fool thing would go limp, but no, it stayed there erect and practically begging her to close her hand around it.

Gorramit, he couldn’t still be wanting to sex the girl after all this?

She finally broke the gaze between them and focused on his wayward member; but instead of doing what he shamefully wished for she moved her hand away, letting it settle on his leg.

Jayne forced his body to lie back down and braced himself for the punishment he knew was coming.

But instead of lecturing him on the inappropriateness of his fantasies, she let her hand slide between his legs and gently spread them apart. Just far enough for her to settle on the bed between his knees.

Her hand moved back up towards his man parts, her eyes catching his with a silent question.

His head nodded consent--as if he could say no, as if he _wanted_ to say no--even as his mind struggled to come to terms with the fact that this was really happening. She wasn’t mad at him, she wasn’t disgusted, she wasn’t going to get Mal or Simon to toss him out the airlock.

She was actually touching him, soft, tentative, exploring touches that were both way to much and, oh god, way too little. He groaned and clenched the blanket under him tighter as she started to move his foreskin up and down.

He’d have laughed at the way her head tilted to one side while she studied the effect she was having on him if it weren’t for the fact that he felt more than a little like a new toy she was figuring out how to play with.

“Show me,” she said as her hand slid over him, mimicking the way he’d been touching himself when she came in and he realized he’d do just about anything to keep her from stopping now.

He spit in his hand, reached down and started stroking himself. After a few strokes he felt the first bit of pre-come leak out, so let his thumb slide over the head and showed her how to add that extra bit of lubricant. When her hand picked up the rhythm he let his own larger one slide over it, teaching her just the right amount of pressure to use.

His hips bucked off the bed the first time her thumb rubbed over his head, but it was nothing compared to the surge of sensation her mouth caused when she closed her lips around him. Her tiny, pink tongue swirled around his head, tasting him, before she let her mouth move down to their joined hands.

He could barely think straight to show her how to use her hand and lips together to stimulate his whole length without having to deep throat him. She pressed her tongue up against him as she pulled her head back and Jayne felt his hips buck up again, forcing himself back into her warm mouth.

It took all his will to force his hand to let go of hers and allow her take complete control, but that freed him up to brush her hair back out of the way. Not so he could get a better view, mind you, not at all; he just didn’t want her stopping to do it herself.

And then she decided to go and try sucking and Jayne felt the last bit of rational thought he had left go racing out through his pecker.

When he could finally think again, she was licking him clean. Pink tongue flicking out between swollen red lips to catch all the white drops he’d spilled. If he’d had anything left in him he’d have come again as her tongue caught the last drop off the corner of her mouth.

My god, he thought, she is one hell of a sexy woman.

She smiled at him and sat up, swiftly pulling her white cotton nightgown off. Jayne didn’t think he’d ever be able to breathe normal again; she was perfect. All soft, glowing skin and pink tipped breasts with that glorious hair tumbling down to half cover her.

More than once she‘d reminded him of a cat. That image came back stronger than ever as she started climbing up on top of him.

He felt a brief moment of panic at the thought that she might try to kiss him, but she just giggled down at him and nestled onto his chest. Her small, pert breasts pressed flat against him and all that naked skin stretched out on top of him was doing funny things to his nether regions.

Most days it took a nap for his John Thomas to recover, but something about the touch of her skin seemed to be doing the trick. He reached up and gently brushed the hair that had fallen over her face out of the way while his other hand cupped lightly around the small of her back.

Not that he had any gorram idea what she wanted from him next, or what she’d let him do.

“Not ready,” she said softly, her voice sounding kinda small and sad. “Still a girl, not ready to be a woman yet.”

“Then why this?” he asked, puzzled.

“You needed it, wouldn’t let me sleep,” she lifted her head and smiled up at him, it took some of the sting out of her words.

It weren’t right, how disappointed he felt that she hadn’t wanted him after all, had just wanted to get some sleep. Her smile faded into a scowl and she shook her head at him.

“Not what I meant,” her voice tightened with frustration. “Want to be, want _you_ to be the one to turn my girl parts into woman parts. Just not ready yet and you don’t feel you have a choice.”

All he could do was stare back at her, dumbfounded, as her delicate hand reached up and slipped between the collar and his bare skin.

“Would take it off if I could,” her voice trembled slightly and tears filled her eyes.

Jayne didn’t know what to say, what to do, so he cupped her head gently and pushed it back down into his chest so he wouldn’t have to watch her cry. He let his hand stroke back her hair, enjoying the silky feel of it against his rough skin.

“I know,” he finally got out. It almost broke him, the realization that this was nearly as hard on the girl as it was him.

He pulled the edge of the blanket up around her back and continued stroking her hair until she finally slept.


End file.
